omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Kaminogi
Summary Haruka Kaminogi is the main character of the anime Noein.'' She is an 12 year old girl living in Haktodate with her divorced mother Asuka Kaminogi. Her father Takuya Mayuzumi is a scientist working in the field of quantom physics. An interdimensional being seeks to take Haruka in to his own universe and invades Harukas timespace. Using her Ultimate Observer powers and Dragon Torc, she manages to reject the quantum being. It was realized that she herself is one, although more along the lines of being an anomaly. It is never explained how Haruka came to be the host of Dragon Torc. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' At least '''2-A' Verse: Noein Name: Haruka Kaminogi Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Ultimate Observer, Human Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Her powers allows her to change reality, across the entire multiverse to match the visions that Haruka sees fit, including rewriting universes), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate the probability on a quantum scale, making even the most unlikely of things happen, even on a quantum scale), Existence Erasure (Ultimate Observer grants Haruka the ability to decide who has the right to exist within the multiverse. Anyone who she deems not worthy of existing gets removed, alongside their parallel versions), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists outside and beyond causual relationships, existing as a observer beyond past, present and future), Quantum Manipulation (Can collapse Wave Functions to create and destroy universes. Wields control over the entire quantum field), Causality Manipulation (Controls Multiversal Causality and allows what happens in the multiverse to happen or not happen), Auto-Barrier Creation (Dragon Torc passively reflects anything that is meant to attack Haruka, even attacks from beings such as Noein get reflected), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Naturally inhabits La'Crym, a world where only consciousness exist and lacks concrete form form entirely. Within La'Crym, inhabitants exist as thoughts and ideals concieved by observation), Immortality (Type 3, 5 & 9. Exists in a state of Quantum Uncertainty, being neither dead or alive, simply an observation. Her true form exists in La'Crym, beyond the multiverse), Nonexistent Physiology (Observers exist in an overlapping state , existing in a state of Quantum Uncertainty), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Noein, who exists as a idea conceived by observation. Lesser beings exist as "Quantum Existences" and Noein has no issues interacting with them), Void Manipulation (Capable of effecting and even restoring beings who exist in Quantum Uncertainty), Regeneration (Low-Godly, likely Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from her concious, idealistic form should her physical body perish. She technically doesn't exist, making her have this immortality by necessity), Teleportation. Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Existing in a state of Quantum Uncertainty renders them neither dead or alive, essentially a being who doesn't exist), Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive being attacked on an idealistic level by Noein, who also exists as a thought-form/idea with no true form), ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Without even being consciously aware, instantly re-created the entire multiverse effortlessly , Which said multiverse contains an an infinte amount of parallel universes , that all diverge for ad infinitum, of which is also backed up by The Doctor, who also states this. Superior to Noein, who merged the each of the universes from the Multiverse into Shangri-La, and destroyed them to the point nothing was left) Speed: Immeasurable (Karasu says that she exists in an completely different " position " compared to the Multiverse. Exists in Shangri-La, which is stated to be a world that cannot establish the existence of all the dimensions) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists as an ideal beyond space, time and matter) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can recreate all worlds and timelines within Neoin which there are a infinite amount currently existing. Reduced Noein to nothing, who was going to collapse all possibilities and essentially destroy the entire multivese) 'Durability: Human Level. At least Multiverse Level+ with Automatic Defenses Stamina: Very High, likely Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can passively recreate the entire multiverse, of which is infinite in size) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(As an Ultimate Observer, she is able to view all possibilities across past, present and future. Also oversees all actions that occurs across all dimensions, whether they should or shouldn't exist within The Multiverse) '''Weaknesses: She has the body and mind of a 12 year old, and initially does not have complete control over her powers. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Dragon Torc:' Usually activates when Haruka is in life threatening dangers, Dragon Torc is an immensely powerful entity (according to Noein), with the power to alter reality on a multi-dimensional scale. This was displayed when she was attacked multiple times by Dragon Knights, the Dragon Torc which appears as a necklace created an imbalance in the dimensional warp, destablizing it and forcing the Dragon Knights to be pulled back. In another instance, Dragon Torc directly influences the Quantom monitor (a device the Dragon Knights were using to travel across dimensions), to forcufully pull out the Dragon Knights, thus eliminating the threat entirely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Observer: '' Haruka is an Ultimate Observer. She controls quantom probability. This means, she has the power to decide what exists and what what doesn't. She displays this when she rejected Noein from her own plane of existence. Noein being a multiversal being that has absorbed many universes, the feat itself is incredible. *'''Multiverse Substitution: Haruka can take an object from one universe and change it with that of another. This was displayed when she changed a dam from the present universe with one on another. *'Dimensional Teleportation:' Haruka can teleport herself or people, or herself and people across universe and dimension. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noein Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2